Interupted Love
by Shadow's Mouse
Summary: This is a love story between Gohan and Trunks.  Please, Enjoy!


Trunks sat back against the tree and watched Piccolo and Goku train. It had been a tiring day of helping his mother and father prepare food. He ran a hand through his light purple hair and stared up at the clouds. He had been having strange dreams lately. Strange dreams about Gohan. He blushed. Gohan sat on the tree branch above Trunks, though he didn't think Trunks was aware of Gohan's presence. He chuckled as he viewed Trunks' reddening cheeks.

"Thinking about a Girl??" Gohan asked with a chuckle. Trunks gasped and looked up at Gohan.

"N..Not exactly." he said and looked back at the two training. Gohan's eyes avoided Trunks as he made his strange response. Gohan waited for what seemed like several hours for Trunks to divert his eyes to Goku and Piccolo so that he could glance down at Trunks. He oftentimes imagined himself running his hand through Trunks' hair, but that must've just been his imagination going loose. He hovered down and sat next to Trunks.

"So...how're things goin'?" Trunks jumped as the object of his desire sat next to him. His cheeks flushed slightly as he watched the fight commense.

"Things are fine. Mom's her wacky crazy self and dad is always in his brooding angry mood. How about you? How are things?" Forbidden thoughts ran through Gohan's mind as he looked at Trunks' strawberry red cheeks. His imagination took off once more for several seconds before he shook his head and came back to his senses.

"Things are alright, I s'pose." Gohan remarked, resisting the urge to reach for Trunks' hair. Trunks shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

"So, what do you think your dad and Piccolo are training for? Is a battle coming up?"

"Not too sure." Gohan was quick on his response. "I guess they're just getting ready for the next goon that comes to Earth." Gohan remarked. Several seconds past in silence before he stood up, stretching his arms upward and his legs downward, mildly revealing his 50 erection. "Now...we better get off to training, too." He laughed as he pulled Trunks up by his shirt. Trunks turned to see the small bulge in Gohan's pants. He blushed and narrowed his eyes as he was pulled up by his shirt.

"I'll race you there...:" he said and took off flying. Gohan stepped back, suprised, as Trunks' aura enveloped him and he bulleted off to the distance. It took him only several seconds to regain full conciousness and bullet off after him. The two finally landed in a clearing in the woods.

"Man...I need to start training again..." Gohan remarked, panting. Trunks cracked his neck and started to stretch.

"Yup, you used to be faster than me. Now, your an old slow poke." Gohan thrust his fist forward so that it collided with Trunks' chest. "Not that slow." he smirked as he stretched his arms to the side. Trunks stumbled back and growled.

"Fine...Take this!" He raised his fist and it started to come down towards Gohan's cheek. Gohan's hand moved up and caught Trunks' fist in his hand, pushing it back with some difficulty. Gohan grunted as he strained himself, pushing it back. To break the stalemate, Gohan finally released a kick to Trunks' hip. Trunks grabbed Gohan's leg and threw himself against Gohan's chest throwing them both to the ground with Trunks ontop. Gohan laughed as Trunks lay on top of him.

"You've been training..." Gohan remarked, smirking. Gohan's happy feelings were overcome by lust as he had that feeling for Trunks once more. He strained himself to push it back. Trunks kept Gohan down on the ground as his legs wrapped around Gohan's waist trapping him to the ground.

"Yeah, unlike you, lazy..." Gohan struggled at first to move Trunks off of him, but soon realizes it would break his focus and his lustful thoughts for Trunks would squander him. After a short period of struggling, Gohan let Trunks legs stay where they were, and several seconds later, realized his member was beginning to rise, poking against Trunks' groin. A puzzling face overcame Gohan as he looked up at Trunks.

"What's goin' on?" Trunks was gasping for air as he tried to control the warm feeling that was stirring around in his chest. "I..I can't..." Trunks gasped and nuzzled his face against Gohan's neck. "I can't control..."

"Huh?" Gohan asked in confusion as he pulled away slightly, but was unable to get away from Trunks' face. "Can't control what?" he asked, unable to stop Trunks from rubbing his face against his neck. Trunks blushed and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he could smell Gohan, it was overwhelming.

"I have been having dreams about you, lately. A..and...I have this overwhelming wish to kiss you...and...I..i...can't help myself. I'm a horrible friend, Gohan." Trunks whispered in Gohan's ear. Gohan allowed several seconds to pass in awkward silence, Trunks head resting on his neck. It seemed like it took him forever to get back to the realization that Gohan's member was pushing into Trunks' groin and Trunks just asked for a kiss. It was his lustful dream come true and he was letting it pass by. Gohan freed his hands from Trunks' grasp and took Trunks on either cheek, pulling him forward to place a lustful kiss on his lips as he thrust his hips forward to that Trunks could know how Gohan felt as well. Trunks was starting to feel a little awkward just straddling his friends waist after confessing his feelings but he couldn't bring himself to move. He could feel Gohan's erection pressed against his but that didn't mean his friend felt the same way. He gasped as Gohan's lips pressed against his and hips connected with his own. He moaned and rubbed his erection against his friends' as he kissed back with longing. Gohan couldn't hold it back anymore. He pulled Trunks as close to his body as possible, removing one of his hands from his cheek and placing the other to their groins, so that he could hold both of their erections through their pants. Trunks moaned and pulled back. "Gohan? Y..You feel the same way?"

"I have for some time. I was foolish to think I could hold back my emotions...But I knew deep down this whole time that I wanted you. I needed you." Gohan whispered. Trunks blushed. "Gohan...I think I'm in love with you.." he gasped and leaned forward to kiss Gohan's lips again. Gohan almost choked with excitement as he relaxed his body, running his hands through Trunks' hair, fulfilling his dream. "Trunks. I want to make this count. Let's make this special, because I don't think we can ever do it again." Gohan remarked, running his hands through Trunks' hair. "I can't love both you and Videl." Gohan smirked. "So let's make this really...really special"  
Trunks sat up and looked away.

"G..Gohan...I won't do that just once. I..If I do then I could never be able to forget you.." Trunks said and sped off into the setting sun.  
Gohan coughed as he looked around the clearing, realizing he blew his chance. A small tear slid down his cheek as he realized his bisexual nature caused him into a love triangle. He did his best to find Trunks, taking off at full speed after him.Trunks hid underneath the crashed car that him and Gohan had played under as kids. He curled up and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Stupid...He wouldn't give up Videl for you" A "Tap-Tap" was heard as Gohan landed next to the car. "Figured I'd find you here." Gohan remarked, rubbing his thumb under Trunks' eyes. Trunks looked down. "I never went anywhere else when I was upset. You want to know why this is my favorite spot." He said and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Tell me." Gohan demanded, though he had an idea why before he even landed. Trunks smiled.

"There was a day a few years ago. You fell asleep under here when we were talking...I stole a kiss when you fell asleep"  
Gohan stepped back, amazed. 'He'd been after me this long?' He pondered as he crouched down.

"Listen Trunks. While we're in this car, it's just you and me. There's no outside world. No Mom, no Dad, no Videl. That's how it's always been and that's how it'll always be." Gohan remarked, sitting next to Trunks and wrapping his arm around him. "So let's forget them. Today belongs to us."

"What if you marry her, Gohan. You can't still be with me..." Trunks said and nuzzled his nose under Gohan's chin.

"As long as we're in this car, there's nobody else." Gohan remarked, accepting Trunks' nose. "And we can come to this car as often as we'd like."

Trunks kissed along Gohan's jaw. "I won't be a secret you keep, Gohan. I won't be something you need to hide in your closet because no one knows"

"Really...?" Gohan smirked. "Because I would love to keep you my dirty little secret." Gohan grinned as he brought his hand to Trunks' chest and slowly made his way down to his groin. Trunks moaned and arched up into Gohan's hand.

"Gohan"

"GOHAN!! GOHAN!" yelled a girl's voice. Gohan stiffened. "Videl...I got to go, Trunks! I'll see you later!" he whispered and took off. Trunks sat under the car with a sadness in his eyes.

"You baka, Gohan..."


End file.
